Choices
by bad-news-gabbi
Summary: Sequel to "If you won't he will".Its been three months since Edward Carlise and Bella started their relationship, and everything has been going fine... Till now.Something happens that no one expected or though was possible, and who does Bella really love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so im back ;) lol and heres the first chapter i hope you all love it. Remember to review, tell me what you really think. keep in mind this is my very first full chapter story. ok so go read now. i do not own twilight or any of the charicters they all belong to SM the lucky hoe *sigh*.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Aww fuck my life" I sighed.<p>

This was the very last thing i needed to happen to me. Life had been going good for Edward Carlise ,and i. Me and Edward would live normally by day and at night Carlise would join in on the fun. I wouldn't trade that day three mounths ago for nothing ,but now i dont know what im going to do.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Well Bella whats the verdict?" Alice asked through the door.

Opening the door i tossed her what would change my life forever, and went to plop down on the bed.

"oh boy" she mumbled.

"oh boy is right what am i gonna do"

"i don't know Bella... well i do know but your going to have to figure it out for yourself."

"can't you just tell me?"

"No", she smiled over at me "Then your future would change because you knew"

"well your just the helpful one today" i grumbled and rolled out of bed.

Sighing i walked out of her room and down to the kicthen to find some food. picking up an apple i went to go sit and think. What am gonna do though? I mean im only 18 , my boyfriend is a vampire but still. I had it all planned out. Become a vampire ,and live forever with Edward. And were does Carlise come into the mix? Esme and him split awhile ago, though they told no one. He's single now how is he going to feel about this. Oh my god! Thats when i realized something i've been missing all day.

"ALICE !" I screamed. dropping the now unimportant apple on the floor.

"Bella Bella whats wrong" she asked apearing at my side. Wide eyed and shakeing i turned to her and asked "who is the father?"

she paused like she hadnt thought of it either. closeing her eyes to find the answer i breathed a sigh of relief. that is until she opened them again with a sight frown.

"I dont know" Thats not the answer i was looking for.

"Now is not the time too play Alice." i said slaming my hand on the table.

"I'm not playing Bella, honestly i do not know."

"Well what do you see?"

"I dont see anything. its like when your around the dogs except instead of just being blank its sort of cloudy. like theres a picture but theres a film over it, and i cant see anything. im sorry" she said while rubbing her temples "ugh, its giving me a headache"

"Oh my god" i groaned sitting down at the kicthen table again.

Pregnant. Not only pregnant but pregnant at 18, with a vampire whos identiey is unknown. this day really couldnt get any worse. Thank god the rest of the family was away on a hunting trip ,and wouldnt be back for another 3 days.

"Ummmm Bella" alice wispered next to me.

"yes Alice" i said dropping my headinto my hands.

"The families on the way back" she said "I think you better think of something to tell the guys"

"Fuck. My. Life." and the day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is short i know, but i don't have a beta and i really really really need one. Can someone please please help me out, i would love you bunches. Now leave a review tell me what you liked or if you liked it at all. I'll get back to my smutty ways in the next chapter but only if i have aa freaking beta. so as you review think of this: BETA = LONGER CHAPTERS. If you will beta for me shoot me a PM or a Email. Ok now go review thank you.<strong>


	2. Telling Edward

**Ok here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long. I am back in school and everyone knows how that can be. Senior year is the busiest year. Anyway on with the drama I call a story.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ummmm Bella" Alice whispered next to me.<em>

_"Yes Alice" i said dropping my head into my hands._

_"The families on the way back" she said "I think you better think of something to tell the guys"_

_"FUCK MY LIFE." and the day just keeps getting better and better._

Chapter 2:

It took all of 10 minutes for the family to get back. Not nearly enough time to think of a way to tell Edward that I was pregnant, and that I didn't know who the dad was. So when Edward came over to give me a kiss I just couldn't cope.

"Edward we need to talk" I said.

He jerked back and meet my eyes. I saw a flash of pain then worry then pain again go through them. He stiffly shook his head then took my hand and walked me outside.

"Were too?" he asked quietly.

"Our meadow"

Then we were off I hugged myself around him and buried my face into his hair. It was moments like these that reminded me of the old Bella. The one who wasn't pregnant by one of her two boyfriends. We arrived shortly and as per usual I fell flat on my ass.

"Ugh"

Edward chuckled lightly "oh, Bella when will you get use to running"

"never! Now just help me up" I grumbled. Blowing my hair out of my face.

He pulled me up to my feet and held me really close

"Edward-"

I was quickly cut off by his lips crashing down on to mine. My eyes widened and I moaned into the kiss. Grabbing the back of his head I bit his lower lip asking for entrance and rejoicing when it was granted. We battle for dominance for about a minute before Edward laid me down on the grass

"I know you said you wanted to talk, but I thought we could do something else instead." He said into my ear making me tingle there.

"We could wait it's not anything important" I mumbled back. Totally forgetting what I had come here to talk about anyway.

"Good, cause I've missed you" he said as he started to trail kisses down my neck. "You were all I could think about. I nearly drove jasper mad"

He ended all speech there as he ripped open my shirt and unclasped my bra taking my nipple into his mouth. He lightly nibbled one nipple and played with the unattended one.

"Ughh Edward" I moaned tangling my hands into his hair and throwing my head back.

As he switched breast I began to unbutton his shirt. Pulling it off I ran my hands down his abs and arched into his mouth and hand's

"More Edward, I need more.

He complied and ran his tong down to the top of my jeans he stopped for a moment and looked up at me asking for permission. I moaned out an ok and he make quick work of my pants, but before he could do anything I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. My turn" I smiled up at him rolling us over.

Tugging on his hair I roughly kissed him making sure he felt how badly I needed him. I pecked him on the mouth and slowly ran my hands down his body making sure to peak up at him through my hair and lashes. Unlike Edward I didn't ask for permission I was goanna get what I want and no one was going to stop me. I unzipped his pants and pulled them down slowly blowing slightly on his hard dick as I sadly past it. I threw his pants off to the said and went back for the prize. Biting my lip I couldn't wait to get a taste.

"Not so fast"

I heard before I was spun around and laying on the grass looking up at Edward. After the dizziness had past I glared up at him.

"What happened to ladies first" I huffed

He pulled his and my underwear.

"That went out the window a long time ago" he said then trusted into me in one hard motion.

I moaned loudly and brought my hands to his shoulders. He started to pound into me and I dragged my hands down his back using my nails to scratch even though I knew it would not hurt him.

"Bella that feels so good"

He moaned into my ear and picked up the pace. I spread my legs wider and he lifted one over his sholder going deeper

"Fuck Edward just like that"

I could feel my coming orgasm, but I couldn't quite reach it.

"Just a little more baby. Please." I begged.

He spun me around so that I was on my hands and knees then pushed my head into my folded arms, bringing my butt way into the air. When he started to move again I knew I wouldn't last long. He had one hand tugging my hair and another hand rubbing my clit.

"Edward Edward Edward"

"Come for me Bella"

He moaned as he nibbled on my neck and pinched my clit. I began to spasm and tighten around Edward.

"Fuck yesss" I moaned as I happily came all over him.

Edward speed his thrusting and came soon after shooting inside of me, and that's when I remembered what I came to talk about.

"Fuck" I said

As the high from my orgasm faded the seriousness of our little trip came back to my mind. Edward looked over at me and knew something was wrong.

"Bella what is it?"

I pulled on my shirt and jeans as he got dressed and tried to think of a way to tell him I was pregnant. I looked over at him biting my nails post sex bliss now totally gone. He looked worried again.

"Is it something I did" he asked

"Yes well no I mean ….. Yes and no" I stammered.

Trying to get the words out. I plopped down on the grass and looked up at him.

"How do you feel about a family" I asked him

"A family?" he questioned confused.

"Yes like…. children" I answer hesitantly.

"I always wanted children but knew I couldn't have any when I became a vampire. Is this what this is about giving me children? Bella all I need is you I don't care if I never become a dad as long as I have you I'll be happy"

I nodded." but if you could have kids would you be ok with it. Would you want them?"

"Yes but I know that's not possible" he replied taking my hand. I squeezed his.

"What if I told you I was pregnant?"

"Bella what are you trying to tell me" he asked looking first down at my hand then back up at me.

"That I'm pregnant Edward. I'm going to have a baby"

Edward's whole face lit up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me all over my face. I felt happy to till one more nagging thought came to the front of my mind. Whose baby is it though?

"Oh Bella you've made me the happiest man on earth" he smiled

I smiled back even though I wanted to cry on the inside. There was a chance the baby wasn't his, but he didn't seem to notice and I wasn't going to say anything. Edwards always been the source of my happiness, it's about time I made him happy.

"Let's go tell everyone" he pulled me onto his back and away we ran once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there's another chapter done. Tell me what you think, this is my first full chapter story and it was kind of hard to write this. I have an idea of how the plot will go so I won't leave it unfinished it might just take some time. Bear with me I just need time to make sure it's not total shit lol. Ok so review please it will help me write longer and better and not to mention faster for you. Yay lol so go review like now.<strong>


	3. whose baby?

**Sooo anyone who has ever been a senior in high school knows why I have been M.I.A for a bit. Life is crazy college apps,essays,clubs,sports mad crap to do but here's another chapter comment please, and thank you, it'll take the stress away ^ _ ^.**

_That I'm pregnant Edward. I'm going to have a baby"_

_Edward's whole face lit up. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me all over my face. I felt happy to till one more nagging thought came to the front of my mind. Whose baby is it though?_

_"Oh Bella you've made me the happiest man on earth" he smiled_

_I smiled back even though I wanted to cry on the inside. There was a chance the baby wasn't his, but he didn't seem to notice and I wasn't going to say anything. Edwards always been the source of my happiness, it's about time I made him happy._

_"Let's go tell everyone" he pulled me onto his back and away we ran once again._

Carlisle pov

The air whipped my hair into tangles as I ran through the forest, trying to clear my mind but failing miserably. Bella was all I could think about, and not in the way she Edward and I agreed on. Our relationship in the beginning was purely physical, outside of the bedroom I was still their father figure but inside everything was fair game. I was happy with that truly happy, but what changed? Now I can't even think Bella and daughter in the same sentence. Unless it was Bella should give me a daughter and that itself is way out of the question let alone impossible. I picked up speed and tried to let go of my thoughts they were doing me no good at all.

"Think about something else Carlisle" I chided at myself.

Something new to think of hmmm….work! That might help, I still need to finish Carissa's medical chart, Emmana is due for a checkup, and Lumane is about ready to go home her broken leg has healed very nicely… Bella had a broken leg a few weeks ago I wonder if she's having trouble with it. Oh here we go again.

"Fuck!" I let out, punching a tree in two.

I needed to stop this obsession with her. She is clearly happy with Edward; I mean they are having a baby… a baby. The thought made my eyes darken. That baby could be mine just as much as it can be Edwards. I growled again thinking about their happy go lucky announcement.

Alice yelled through the house that everyone needed to meet in the living room, because Edward and Bella had an announcement. I wondered what it could have been but lost my train of thought when Bella walked in. her scent blowing over my way making my dead heart squeeze, and Jasper to look over at me puzzled. I just shook my head and looked to the happy couple to start.

"well I don't really know how to say this. So I guess I'll just say it." Bella started smiling up at Edward.

"we're pregnant!" Edward exploded, a wide smile splitting his face in two.

What! Came from everyone else in the room. I on the other hand was shocked silent. How could she be pregnant, and how did they know the baby was Edwards there have been many times I've came in Bella. I stood up after this thought and ran from the house. I could hear everyone calling after me, but I needed some air to think and being there with her and _him_ would not work.

This baby may very well be mine. Edward will not be taking my child from me. I will fight for what is mine, and make no mistake I fight to the death. My hand clinched into tight fists. How dare he come here.

"Carlisle we need to talk."

I turned to find the star of my thoughts looking at me with a glint in his eye, as if I am wrong.

"I am sure you are aware of the little problem we have." He said

"If the problem is that baby being mine then yes I am aware." I fired back.

"The child is mine" he growled stepping closer.

"Do not start something you cannot finish boy. You know as well as I do that it can be mine or yours" I laughed at his small show of bravado.

"you stay away from what's mine" he turned to leave "Bella is mine"

" For now" I say and turn to run farther into the woods. I had to clear my head again…a baby.

Ok so I've been gone for quite some time and I am really really sorry. School has been keeping me really busy from day one and now that it is coming to a close (only 2 more months ^.^) I can do more if I have time. I am also working without a beta so if my writing looks bad I'm super sorry. Also sorry for the short chappie. It's really late and I'm in the dumps As always read and review it helps me out.


	4. Carlisle's Feelings

**Ok here's another one . Again I'm working without a Beta so if you see errors sorry.**

_"The child is mine" he growled stepping closer._

_"Do not start something you cannot finish boy. You know as well as I do that it can be mine or yours" I laughed at his small show of bravado._

_"You stay away from what's mine" he turned to leave "Bella is mine"_

"_For now" I say and turn to run farther into the woods. I had to clear my head again…a baby._

Bella POV

He knows, he had to or he wouldn't have left. Carlisle knows it might be his baby. Can I be happy with Carlisle or is Edward what I really want. When Edward returned I asked him to take me home. I could tell something was wrong, because he did not talk to me the whole way back he look forward tightening his hand on the steering wheel every so often. He didn't even walk me to my door he just let me out the car with a grunted bye and pulled off. So much for the good news.

Charlie wasn't home as usual so I didn't have to deal with telling him just yet. Running up the stairs I could feel the tears start to fall. How could he do that to me? I just told him I was having a baby.

Throwing my door open I slammed myself on my bed and cried my eyes dry.

"Bella?"

Goose bumps rose all over my skin and I sat up in my dark room. I wasn't afraid I'd know this voice anywhere.

"Carlisle?"

A pair of arms wrapped around my body, his hands resting on my belly. His touching always made me feel so warm…safe.

"Please tell me whose baby is this" he whispered into my ear.

"I don't know"

"Could it be mine?"

His voice cracked at the word mine and I knew someone was going to get hurt; If not him then Edward. As much as I wanted to lie I just couldn't and that scared me the most.

"Yes"

He pulled me against his chest and kissed the side of my neck. I loved sitting with him like this. I fit him so well like two puzzle pieces. With Carlisle I didn't have to worry about pushing him too far. So I knew when I turned around and straddled his waist that the baby and I would be just fine.

It felt like it had been so long since I was with Carlisle alone. Edward was always present and demanding. I thought that was what I wanted, but with Carlisle it was soft and sweet…Loving.

Carlisle slowly removed my clothes and laid me on my back. I sighed at the feel of his hands as they ran over my body and his lips as he graced my stomach with butterfly kisses.

"Bella" he moaned into my ear as he entered me.

His arms encasing me in a hug. He started off with slow long strokes making sure I felt him, all of him.

"Wrap your legs around me. Higher Bella."

His voice made me all the wetter and I complied with his request feeling him slide deeper into my body. He never went too fast but he did go harder, and it wasn't long before I felt myself tighten around his member.

"Carlisle. Please" I moaned in his ear digging my nails in his back, and bringing my legs higher.

"Please what Bella. Talk to me" he said.

I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made me smile he was only like this with me. Free from being the responsible _adult_. With me he could be the 20 something year old man.

"Make me cum babe" I said licking up his neck and biting down.

His moan was deep and sexy as he started to pound into me never going faster. He knew I liked it slow but rough. With each thrust he added more power, slamming into my g-spot with abandon.

I am glad Charlie is not home, because the scream I let out would have brought him running to my door. My orgasm took hold of my entire body as I began to shake buck against Carlisle. I felt him release into me as he hugged me closer to him.

"I promise to take care of you and our baby Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile, my heart pounding faster than normal. Carlisle settled behind me as I started to drift off. I loved the feel of Carlisle behind me, but what did that mean for Edward and I. what if this baby is Edwards, but what if it's Carlisle's. How would I even explain this to people? Not to mention my dad; I don't know how I am going to do this. What do I do?

So another one done. I was just sitting at home so I decided to give it a try. When I have time ill type a chapter and try to get it to you as soon as possible. They won't all come this fast but I'll try. If you know a beta send them my way please and thank you. Read and review it makes me all tingly inside ha!


	5. The Dream

"I promise to take care of you and our baby Bella." He whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help but smile, my heart pounding faster than normal. Carlisle settled behind me as I started to drift off. I loved the feel of Carlisle behind me, but what did that mean for Edward and I. what if this baby is Edwards, but what if it's Carlisle's. How would I even explain this to people? Not to mention my dad; I don't know how I am going to do this. What do I do?

Bella POV

_Faster Bella you have to go faster._

Tripping over rocks and tree roots I hurled myself into the forest. I had to get there in time or else.

Finally! Light poured through the opening up ahead. I could hear Carlisle's voice I was so close. Bursting through I saw Carlisle and Edward facing each other. Their black eyes locked on the others body waiting for the first move.

"What's going on"

I started to move but stopped short who did I go too..Edward or Carlisle? It didn't seem to matter though they could not hear me.

"Carlisle?...Edward?" walking over to Edward first I waved my hand in his face and he didn't even flinch. What's going on?

"So the baby is yours it seems" Edward says taking a slow step to the side.

"Yes so leave us alone" Carlisle said with malice.

I moved to stand in the middle of them, hopefully to try and stop them.

"Guys the baby isn't even born yet what are you talking about?"

"She was mine first _dad_ so the baby and Bella belong to me" Edward fired back

"Bella and the baby are mine. I will not let you take them" Carlisle jumped for Edward the same moment I moved to help him. His body crashed into mine and….

"Bella..Bella wake up honey. Wake up its ok."

I shot up in bed and looked around. I was back in my room in my bed.

"Dad?"

Charlie looked at me with worried eyes.

"Are you ok Bells? You were trashing around and screaming"

Screaming? It must have all been a dream. Pushing the hair out of my face I turned to Charlie and shook my head.

"I'm fine dad but might want to sit I have something to tell you."

Now was a good time to tell Charlie. With everything that was going on I kind of have been pushing the relationship with my dad to the side.

"So I don't really know how to say this in a good way so I am just going to say it. Promise you won't look at me any differently."

He shook his head and motioned for me to continue.

"Well dad I'..i'm pregnant." I stammered out.

Had this been any other situation I would have laughed. Charlie was opening and closing his mouth and shaking his head.

"WHAT!" he yelled. He stood up and began pacing my room "I knew that Cullen boy was no good."

"Dad dad please stop" I moved in front of him " Don't be mad. It came as a surprise to me too I just i…I don't know what to do" for the first time since I realized I was pregnant I cried.

I fell into my daddy's arms and just cried. I cried for me, and my unborn baby. I cried for the end of my childhood. I cried for Edward and for Carlisle for everything I was putting them through. I cried for the Cullen's because I might be breaking their family apart. I just cried and I didn't stop and my dad didn't make me. He just held me and told me we would make a way….and I knew he was right.

_**Ok don't kill me please . I have been all kinds of busy then I didn't know where to start this chapter off so I just put myself into the story and this is what I came up with. I will really try hard to do more but these next two weeks are gonna be busy but after that I'll have a ton of free time and I will write. Heyyy beta's come out ..come out where ever you are. I need help .**_


	6. Inner thoughts

I fell into my daddy's arms and just cried. I cried for me, and my unborn baby. I cried for the end of my childhood. I cried for Edward and for Carlisle for everything I was putting them through. I cried for the Cullen's because I might be breaking their family apart. I just cried and I didn't stop and my dad didn't make me. He just held me and told me we would make a way….and I knew he was right.

Umph! This baby needs to stop kicking me awake. It's been almost two months now since I found out I was pregnant and the tension has only gotten worse. Edward and Carlisle constantly fight over who will do things for me. Not only that but the baby is growing a lot faster than it should, and to top it off Charlie keeps asking questions I cannot answer. It's all just becoming…too much.

"Hey Carlisle can you get me something to eat please"

Carlisle appeared in that next second with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Bless his soul I've grown a mini addiction to these things since the little bugger started moving around in me.

"Why didn't you ask me Bella" Edward asked down by my feet.

"Because you made me one last time." I answered simply.

"Or did it ever accrue to you that she just wants me around and not you." Carlisle snapped at him.

"well it's my baby Carlisle"

"Maybe" Carlisle answered "Or it is mine"

"In your dreams"

"I don't dream"

"Please just STOP!" I yelled "your giving me a headache with your fighting"

Standing I stomped to Alice's room. Just as I reached the door it swong open. The little pixie stood there with a big smile on her face.

"You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would" she laughed.

"I just can't put up with it. If it's not Edward its Carlisle and if it's not them I want another damn sandwich. This baby will be the deat-…" looking down at my growing stomach I put my hands over it so the baby couldn't hear. "Death of me" I whispered.

Alice laughed and kissed my forehead.

"awww a pregnant woman's blues. You'll be just fine"

She sat me down on her bed and pick up a brush.

"may i?" she asked.

"sure"

The brush against my head washed my worries away. For a while we just sat and it gave me time to think. Who did I want to be the father of my child? Edward would be a caring father albeit protective, but caring none the less. Our child would always be loved, but what if something gets dangerous? I will always be scared that Edward will leave me again. Now Carlisle is also a loving and caring man. I know what it feels like to be the center of his attention, and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Our baby would get the best and only the best. I don't have to worry about him leaving, but then again that's not fair. With a child on the way I want to have a solid relationship. I know Edward loves me, but does Carlisle love me or is this all just for the baby. So many questions and no answers.

I sighed long and deep. Alice's hands froze in my hair causing me to look up. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked her.

"He…he's soooo beautiful Bella" she said mesmerized.

"He ..he who?" I asked totally confused.

"He who Bella! Your son" she laughed and continued brushing my hair.

I'm having a son !

**Soooo another chapter done yes I had the time so I sat my booty down and wrote. Tell me what you think and I know you see the errors people send a beta my way loves. Any way read and review!**


	7. Introductions

**Welp it has been a very very long time and I am sorry my friends. Anyone who has been to college knows how hard it is to find time. Well its spring break and I have time! So here you go…**

**Last time:**

I sighed long and deep. Alice's hands froze in my hair causing me to look up. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked her.

"He…he's soooo beautiful Bella" she said mesmerized.

"He ..he who?" I asked totally confused.

"He who Bella! Your son" she laughed and continued brushing my hair.

I'm having a son !

A son that's the only thought that's been running through my mind. Do I want to name it after it's father…who ever that will be, or maybe after Charlie. So many decisions and not much time left. That's what it feels like as the days go on the baby just gets bigger and bigger at such an alarming rate. Its been only three months and I am more then scared that he'll be here sooner then I am ready.

"Bella it's my turn" Carlisle spoke from across the room.

I looked down at my watch and he was right.

"Ok Edward, its time to switch" I said looking down to a head of copper hair.

After a sigh he slowly rose to his feet and switched positions with Carlisle. This had been going on since Alice had her vision of the baby. Edward and Carlisle would literally spend all day face and hands glued to my abdomen only moving when their hour was up, I had to pee, or I just got tired of being pinned to one spot all day. What really worried me was what would happen when I finally had the baby and we found out who the father. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like doting on a baby for months that wasn't yours. I wish he could be both of theirs, but even I know that wouldn't happen.

"Edward can you pleas-"

"Make you a sandwich sure Bella" he smiled over at me.

It was ready before I even blinked.

"Do you guys just have a million of these made back there? You make them impossibly fast." I grumbled moaning as I bit down into my yummy sandwich.

"No" he chuckled looking down at his watch and sighing at the results "I am just very efficient in getting you what you want in a timely manner."

" I se-" I started but stopped short when I felt a kick "oh"

Carlisle froze and moved his hand back to the spot. As he settled his hand the baby pushed his foot out and kept it there. If vampires could cry tears would have been falling from Carlisle's eyes. He looked up at me with such wonder in his eyes and it dawned on me that while I had been awoken plenty of times by little love taps the guys never experienced this.

" I guess he wanted to say hi" I smiled down at Carlisle.

He looked back at my stomach and rubbed the little bump.

"Hi little baby this is your father" my eyes widened at that word "and I love you so much all ready."

I looked up at Edward and felt so bad. He looked crushed he meet my eyes and the broken look there didn't sit well in my heart.

"Edward would you like to come feel as well?" I smiled encouragingly

Carlisle looked up and glowered a little when Edward settled down next to us. He put his hand on my stomach and the baby pulled his foot from Carlisle's hand and didn't move again.

" Well look what you did" Carlisle glared at Edward.

"Hey Hey give him some time he's introducing himself for the first time. He's nervous."

Just as I finished my sentence the baby pushed his foot into Edwards palm. Edwards face light up so fast and he moved a bit closer to talk to him.

" Hey little guy I am your father, and I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much!"

Before I knew what was happening Alice had me across the room and Carlisle and Edward were going for each other's throats.

" What's going on?" I asked alarmed at the sudden change in the room. We went from an extremely touching moment to a fight to the death. "I'm so tired of this SHIT!" I screamed.

The guys stopped when they heard me yell.

" What the fuck is wrong with you people. Can't we have one moment of happiness without you trying to kill each other? I'm fucking pregnant. Leave me alone!"

I said and stomped off to be alone. Waddling up the stairs as fast as I could the tears started to fall soon after I reached the room. Slamming the door shut I plopped down on the bed and crossed my arms. What was wrong with them? Stupid guys shaking my head I laid down and closed my eyes. I was just so tired of it all.

Bella…Bella sweetheart the baby needs you. I was standing and walking into a room that looked like a nursery.

"Baby?"

"Yes our baby" Edward chuckled pushing me over to the bassinet.

Oh yes our baby boy I smiled, and went to pick him up. What I saw startled me. A girl? I looked up at Edward confused and he hugged me from behind.

"Our baby"

Again sorry for the long wait guys I am just super busy. Ill try to update as much as I can over my break. Review pleaseeeeeee!


	8. Delivery

**Ok so here's another chapter. Sorry if it comes out short I feel like I'm typing so much just for it to be like nothing, but a little is better then nothing right?. Right?... No well ok I tried.**

I startled awake as I felt a kick from the baby. Sighing I sat fully up and tried to make since of what I just dreamed. I knew I was having a boy yet I'm dreaming about having a little girl. I just don't know maybe its all the hormones and stupid fighting.

"Your awake"

I looked up at Carlisle and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Yea" I sighed "Sorry about yelling earlier. It's just all getting to me."

"No need to apologize your right we should be taking care of you not stressing you out. Edward and I have come to an agreement we will no longer fight or argue in your presence, and will be completely cordial." He said smile softly.

" Good because I don't think I could have taken anymore. Besides we have more pressing issues to handle. Say this baby is yours Carlisle what do we tell my dad? And what do we tell people in Forks? Will the baby be more human or vampire, and will he be able to control himself. Oh no! What color eyes will he have? Oh god how am I going to deal with all of this-" I rambled on all of my fears tumbling rapidly from my mouth.

"Bella honey I'm sure our baby will be ok. We will tell your father that it is my baby. He does not need to know all the gory details, but we will have to tell him of our relationship."

I grimaced at the thought. I wonder what Charlie will think of the good doctor Cullen once he finds out he's been screwing around with his daughter.

" I don't even want to think of that now. Will you just lay with me?" I asked softly.

At the moment the only thing I wanted was to be held by him. I could feel myself getting more attached by the second.

" Of course Bella"

He wrapped his arms around me and in that moment I knew I wanted it to be Carlisle's little boy. In my heart of heart I knew all he wanted was a family that had to be why he started the Cullen clan in the first place. To build a family, and now I could give him a real one. I pushed the feelings of guilt to the back of my mine and whispered as low as I could.

"I want him to be yours Carlisle."

I knew only he would hear. I couldn't even hear it myself, but I knew it would make him happy. His arms tightened around me and I snuggled deeper into his chest. I wouldn't even think of the possibility of it being Edwards baby. This was about Carlisle and I, about the memories we were about to create and about the family we would soon start.

" I love you Bella," he said softly to me.

" I love you too Carlis-"

And suddenly there was this great pain. A feeling so painful all I could do was open my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. I felt Carlisle pull back.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong"

" The baby" I could hear Alice screaming, "He's coming. We need to move now hurry!"

" We have to do it here" Carlisle spoke and quickly but with steady hand picked me up from the bed.

"Here no! We should take her to a hospital." Edwards voice drifted in from some place.

The pain had gotten worse. Not only was it a great pain, but an overwhelming pressure as well and I just wanted it to stop.

"Ugh just help me please" I pleaded to whoever would listen.

" No here we don't know what we are dealing with the last thing we need is for the baby to bite the doctor who pulls him out. How do we explain that?" Carlisle spoke ignoring my plea, but moving a touch bit faster.

" Here I already have it all set up." Alice spoke in a rush.

Edwards POV

My baby it was coming. If my heart could beat it would have been in over drive. I just know that that baby is mine, and I would see to it that my baby and my Bella would be loved.

Carlisle gently placed Bella on the hospital how Alice made a makeshift delivery room is beyond me, but thank god for her quick thinking. Everyone else had left not exactly knowing how to take the news of Bella not knowing who the dad was between Carlisle and I. So we would be on our own with this one.

Bella's next scream brought me out of my thoughts. I moved over quickly to help Carlisle bring my baby into the world.

"Bella I'm going to need you to breath honey just breath. In and out in and out." Alice said grabbing her hand " Squeeze as much as you need to, and as hard as you need to were right here Edward and I."

She waved me over to Bella's other side. I quickly took my spot and grabbed her hand. Giving her a little kiss I whispered encouraging words to her.

" Ready to push" Carlisle said from the foot of the bed.

"Bella babe push as hard as you can" I said softly

She nodded her head took and deep breathe and tensed with her first push. It continued this way for several minutes when she screamed again.

" What's going on Carlisle?" I yelled down at him.

"She's losing to much blood. The baby is moving much to slow. At this rate she may not make it." He said gravely.

" She has to make it Carlisle she can't die. There's always a way."

We locked eyes and Bella in a weak voice said, "change me if you need to just help my baby."

Looking back at Carlisle we shook our heads determined to help her and the baby. Alice gasped loudly catching my attention. Her eyes glazed over for just a second and then she came back to us.

" What is it Alice?" I asked quickly

"Nothing" she responded and blocked her thoughts from me.

This made me wonder what could she be hiding from me. All was forgotten when Bella let out another agonizing scream. She looked up at me with weak eyes and I made sure to look back with hope shining in mine. I heard a babies cry and quickly look to Carlisle. He held a little baby boy from the looks of it, and it broke my heart.

I slowly let go of Bella's hand and backed away. No it couldn't be right something was wrong. Carlisle let out a laugh full of wonder as he looked down at the little boy. I could see he had big brown beautiful eyes just like Bella. He already had a cute little smile on his face, a little button nose and chubby cheeks. The perfect little baby, but what hurt the most was what was on his little head. A head full of soft looking hair.

Soft looking _blonde _hair just like his fathers.

Just like Carlisle's…

The stab of pain made me crumple against the wall he wasn't mine. It hurt like hell I mean I knew there was a possibility. But I never knew I would be wrong. He was supposed to be mine. My baby but he wasn't and it was evident who had won. Carlisle to _his_ baby over to Bella to see, but there was something wrong. She whimpered in pain.

"Carlisle it still hurts so bad." She said just over a whisper.

Alice came by and took the baby. "Help her Carlisle I can take care of the little guy."

My eyes were glued to the baby. The baby that wasn't mine. Bella screamed again but it sounded so far away. She even stopped moving and if I was correct she stopped breathing too. The baby must have heard his mother because the only noise I could hear was crying. Just a baby crying…

Carlisle Point of View

Oh God no don't you dare die Bella. She had stopped breathing, but I couldn't help her because in my hands was a baby girl. Alice appeared again.

" I'll take her as well. Help Bella Carlisle don't let her die." She said to me firmly looking me dead in the eyes.

I nodded and rushed to Bella's side. I bite her in every place I could think would help. Her wrists, her neck on both sides, her ankles, and each thigh. Don't die Bella you can't die now. I pumped her heart to keep the blood going. This had to work I wouldn't, no, couldn't lose her.

After the longest five minutes of my life she took a breath and I fell to my knees in relief. Quickly standing I whispered in her ear that I loved her so much, that it would hurt really bad, but she did it. She had the babies, and we all would be ok.

Bella Point Of View

Babies what did he mean by babies? As much as I wanted to ask I couldn't, because just as I was about to open my mouth the fire started, and it never stopped…

**Ok so there you have it. I decided to update, because you asked so nicely and I had some free time on my hands. Tell me how you liked it or if you even liked it. I tried to make it longer, and funny story I totally forgot about the other Cullen lol. So sorry about just brushing them aside they'll come back in soon. Anyway read and review. Ill update as soon as I can. Sorry about he mistakes I still have no beta.**


	9. Alive

**Ok so here's another chapter. You most likely wont get a really long one like the last one cause I just cant really put out a long one. I feel like I'm writing to much and yea ..**

Cherp Cherp

Buzzzzz

Tick tock tick tock

So many loud noises all over the place.

"Bella sweetie open your eyes."

I know that voice, where do I know that voice from? Slowly I open my eyes and I soon regret it. The light was so blinding why was it so bright? Its all to much the sounds the lights and ugh the smells!

Before I even knew it I had my back against the wall, and was crouched for what ever was going to come my way. But as I stopped and thought what would be coming my way. I looked up to see Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper. What were they doing back? I thought I had driven them away with all the madness I caused. The question so thick on my mind I couldn't help but ask.

" What are you all doing here?"

"Their here to help Bella darling" Carlisle said to me.

He slowly moved forward and I straightened up to meet him. I sighed as he put his hands on my face. I could vaguely remember how it felt, and knew this felt a hundred times better. I sighed as he cupped my cheek and leaned my face into his palm.

"How do you feel?" He asked

How did I feel? I felt everything and nothing at the same time. I felt things I shouldn't have like noise from the clocks and the objects around the room. I could hear everything even things that didn't make noise. It was all perplexing, amazing, and breath taking.

"Overwhelmed" I breathed to him.

He smiled at me and god was it a beautiful. He is such a handsome man.

"Bella?"

I looked up at the calling of my name. _Edward _and just like that I knew I didn't feel for him what I thought I did. I don't even know how I made it this far. I love him I could feel that, but nowhere as much as I love Carlisle nowhere near.

"Edward" I said and smiled at him.

It was too late I could see it in his eyes. He knew that it was to late for us, and that Carlisle finally won.

"Edward I'm so sorry" I said taking a step forward, but he shook his head and left his words would hunt me forever.

_There's nothing left here for me_

How did our love affair turn into something like this. My dead still heart hurt, but didn't break because as sad as I was for him my love for Carlisle wouldn't let me hurt to bad.

Carlisle took my hand, and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, and walked me over to the window.

"Lets hunt my love"

I looked to him and watched as he jumped and took off for the woods. I saw the young man I was in love with, and it was finally easy to breathe.

BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC- BC

About 4 hours later Carlisle and I returned to the house. He was immaculate as always and me. Well I looked like a crazed killer with all the blood on me.

" It'll get better Bella I promise" Carlisle chuckled "Take a shower then you can see the baby"

That made me perk up I had been waiting for this ever since I jumped out the window and heard her crying. But I could have sworn Alice said I was having a boy.

I ran into Carlisle's room and took a quick shower. I stepped out and Alice was there with some clothes for me. Jeans and a tee shirt I looked over to her gratefully and dressed. Alice walked me down to the living room where everyone crowded around Carlisle.

"How do you feel Bella?" Jasper asked as he layed a calming hand down on my sholder.

"Good, anxious, excited" I answered and grabbed onto the calm he was sending me.

"Good" he laughed "just clam down a tad bit"

He walked with me through everyone and I finally finally made it to Carlisle. He was holding a beautiful baby boy. I could tell it was his which made me smile. He had blonde hair, Carlisle's smile, but my eyes. My old eyes big beautiful brown eyes. He was a little bigger then I thought he would be. Carlisle mush have read my mind.

" He was growing rather fast, but has slowed down. Still faster then most but it is slowing." He passed him to me.

As soon as he touched me I fell in love all over again. If I could cry the tears would have ran down my face. He was so beautiful.

"Does he have a name?" I wondered out loud.

"No" Alice said, " We thought you should do that."

I looked up and smiled over at Carlisle.

"Noah" it came from nowhere at all, but I went with my gut.

"Noah" Carlisle whispered coming to stand behind me. He kissed me and took the baby.

" Bella we actually need to talk. Before your change something else happened." Carlisle said passing Alice the baby.

"Something like what?" I asked

Carlisle looked past me and nodded his head. I turned to see Edward with a baby in his hands as well. A little girl the same size as Noah.

"I knew I was hearing a girl cry" I absentmindedly said.

Edward grinned up at me. "Yea she's quite vocal".

He showed her to me and I knew this little girl was my baby as well. He passed her to me and put his arm around me.

"Shes been waiting for her mother."

"Two?" I asked amazed.

"She needs a name to Bella" Edward whispered running his hand along her forhead.

"Noel"

"Noel I like that" he said.

Noel was the same size as Noah same big brown eyes, and a smile that could kill. But her most striking feature was her beautiful copper colored hair. While I didn't love Edward like I loved Carlisle Noel would never feel that. A big new space in my heart was crated for her as well. I leaned over and kissed her. She let out this loud squeal that turned the quite room into a room full of laughter.

Carlisle walked over with Noah and the two babies looked to each other and grabbed hands. It was such a touching moment. My little family.

**ok so schools picking back up soo there may be space between updates. also i finally finally have a beta! yay :) anyway read and review my sweets**


End file.
